Corey Altiere
| place = 13/16 | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 12 | exiled = }} Corey Altiere is a contestant from Survivor Washington: Orting. Profile Name: Corey Altiere Age: 27 Current Residence: Baltimore, MD Occupation: Freelancer Tribe Designation: Personal Claim to Fame: My personal claim to fame would have to be when I won two straight Live survivor games and went on a streak of surviving Something like 22 straight tribal councils. The streak was broken when I was voted out by Twila and Spencer while playing in Durham Warrior Survival Challenge. Inspiration in Life: My inspiration in life is not knowing what tomorrow will bring. The unknown is my inspiration. Hobbies: Gambling , Drinking , Playing Sports Pet Peeves: I don’t really get bothered by much but I would have to say I hate when people believe they are hot shit and it’s obvious to everyone that you are not. 3 Words to Describe You: Approachable , Carefree , Adaptable If You Could Have 3 Things in an Evergreen Forest What Would They Be and Why?: I would probably choose to have a Tent for shelter from rain or whatever else might get in my way. I would also want to have some sort of blanket to stay warm and night. lastly I would want a keg of beer and I’m sure you know why. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR WASHINGTON: The reason for playing Survivor Washington is because I love the game of survivor and Its pretty much become my life over the last 4 years. I’ve won two games but my desire to keep playing and trying to win has yet to subside. I want to be known as the winningest Live reality player in history. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I think I will win Survivor washington because I know what I’m getting myself into. I have experience and like I said I have confidence in myself because I have already been victorious twice. I feel l know when to step on the gas and when to just put it in neutral. I have played 5 games over 4 years and spent a total of 18 days playing as well as having played with over 60 people in that time. There is no doubt in my mind that I have the tools and knowledge to win this game . Orting Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia * Corey traveled for 70 hours via a Greyhound bus from Baltimore to play this game. * Corey is the only member on his tribe whose name starts with a C. * Despite his botched efforts to knock the cans down with the bean bags, he was ranked one of the top MLB prospect pitchers from his high school. * This would be Corey's 4th LRG he's played so far. * Corey was voted "Most Sexiest Survivor Washington: Orting Contestant" in the Sumner News Index. Category:Contestants Category:Orting Contestants Category:13th Place